surviviogamefandomcom-20200213-history
Versions
Surviv.io began development in June of 2017, with the game entering early access on October 11, 2017. The last released surviv.io version is v0.2.2, released on Jan. 23, 2018. Version List 0.2.4 '- February 8, 2018 - Added frag grenade. - Added emote wheel. - Added team ping wheel. '''0.2.3 '- January 30, 2018 - Added 8 languages. - Added swap to previous weapon ©. - Added hotkeys to medical items. - Added Glock 18C. '''0.2.2 - January 23, 2018 - Added ocean to map border. - Added new obstacle: hedgehog. - Added new obstacle: treasure chest. - Added new gun: UMP9 submachine gun. - Heavily optimized server performance. - Fixed an issue where spectate mode failed to engage or switch players. - Fixed an issue where players could have reduced health after reviving another player. 0.2.1 - January 20, 2018 - Optimized client performance. - Fixed an issue where players could get visually stuck in a reviving pose. - Fixed an issue where dying after a win could result in rank #0. - Fixed an issue where selecting "No Fill" would still autofill a teammate. - Fixed display issues related to the backpack. 0.2.0 - January 17, 2018 - Added Duo (2-person) team mode. - Increased map size. - Added option to drop items (right-click item to drop). - Added option to view personal stats while spectating. - Added two new skins: Cobalt Shell and Key Lime. - Slightly increased damage of m39. - Slightly decreased reload time of ot38. - Increased backpack capacity for all ammo types. 0.1.77 - January 09, 2018 - ☀Register. ☀Register. 0.1.76 - December 29, 2017 - Added in-game menu (ESC key). - Added full screen toggle option to main menu and in-game menu. Hotkeyed to 'L' in-game. 0.1.75 - December 28, 2017 - Added HTTPS support. - New matchmaker. 0.1.7 - December 19, 2017 - Added spectator mode. - Added new gun: MAC-10 submachine gun. - Added new building: outhouse. - Barrels now explode upon destruction, dealing massive area-of-effect damage and creating damaging shrapnel. - Top 5 percent and Kill-death ratio leaderboards now have a minimum game requirement based on the interval: Today (15 games), This week (50), All time (100). - Lowered damage reduction of Level 3 Vest. - Decreased number of 9mm ammo spawns. 0.1.6 - December 12, 2017 - Added new gun: DP-28 light machine gun. - Added new building: shack. - Armor (chest and helmet) is now indestructible. Armor items below your current equipped armor cannot be looted. - Pouches no longer drop after looting a new pack. - Fixed oversized GUI icons on IE/Edge browsers. - Increased chance for medical items to drop. - Decreased chance for armor items to drop. - Increased number of tree and bush spawns. - Decreased number of silo and container spawns. - Increased 7.62mm (blue ammo) maximum holding capacity. 0.1.51 '''- December 7, 2017 - Decreased number of container spawns. - Health pak now restores health to full (100). - Increased health pak use time by 1 second. - Decreased painkiller use time by 1 second. - Increased damage of mosin. - Increased accuracy of m39. - Decreased saiga drop rate. '''0.1.5 - December 6, 2017 - Added two buildings: warehouse and container. - Military crate now has a higher chance to drop guns, armor and backpacks. - Decreased number of rock spawns. - Increased number of tree spawns. 0.1.4 - November 28, 2017 - Added new gun: MP220 double barrel shotgun. - Added new skin: Carbon Fiber. - Added high resolution graphics toggle. - Slightly increased damage and accuracy of the ot38. - Slightly decreased the time between shots of the ot38. 0.1.3 '- November 24, 2017 - Added new gun: OT-38 revolver. - Added new obstacle: bush. - Added new skin: The Professional. '''0.1.2 '- November 21, 2017 - Added leaderboards and stat tracking. '''0.1.1 - November 16, 2017 - Minimap is now responsive to screen size. - UI weapon slots can now be clicked to switch weapons. - Fixed issue on canvas renderer where red zone covered entire map. - Fixed issue with fire delays after shooting the mosin or m870. 0.1.0 '- November 13, 2017 - Added sounds. - Added a mute toggle to the main menu in the bottom right-hand corner. - Added bullet casing images when firing a gun. - Players can no longer shoot while reloading a magazine-fed gun. All other modes of interrupting a reload remain (switch weapons, stow weapons, use item, loot a new gun). - A message will now appear if a player is unable to loot an item (no room in pack, better item already equipped, already have that item). - Added a slight delay to reloading the m870 and mosin when all ammo in the gun has been used. - Slightly increased the bullet speed of the mosin. - Slightly decreased reload time of the ak47. - Slightly increased time between shots of the m9. '''0.0.95 '- November 9, 2017 - New matchmaking system. - Decreased move speed penalty when using items. - Decreased the range of the m870 and saiga. - Slightly increased the time between shots of the m870 and saiga. - Slightly lowered saiga drop rate. '0.0.9 '- November 7, 2017 - Changed crates to drop loot on destruction. - Added rare military crate. '''0.0.81 - November 5, 2017 - Added minimap toggle button, hotkeyed to V. 0.0.8 '- November 5, 2017 - Added metal barrels and silos. '''0.0.7 '- November 4, 2017 - Come join the Discord server! (https://discord.gg/22QkNCJ) - Destroyed obstacles leave residue. - More loot spawns. - Minor gun balancing changes. '0.0.6 '- November 3, 2017 - Added autoscoping. - Move faster without a weapon. - UI improvements. - Client optimizations. '0.0.5 '- November 1, 2017 - Buffed ak47, mp5, and m9. - Decreased shotgun range and damage. - Increased loot and ammo spawns. - Decreased initial circle timer. '0.0.4 '- October 31, 2017 - Server upgrades. - Client optimizations. '''0.0.3 - October 22, 2017 - Armor and skins now drop from dead players. - Changed scope loot to display zoom level. '0.0.2 '- October 11, 2017 - First early access release. '0.0.1 '- October 6, 2017 - Added changelog file. Upcoming Updates Upcoming updates which are confirmed and soon to be released are: - Squad (4-person) team mode - Grenades - Rivers - Cities - Melee Weapons - Discord Member-Exclusive Test Servers